Just Like a Shoujo Manga
by ObviouslyLilyMimbletonia
Summary: If Eanne could do back flips, she could have already done multiples of it because of joy. Her heart leaped in excitement as she confirmed to herself that she wasn't dreaming. It was actually happening in front of her: She and Kuroko alone. Together at the roof top. Just like a shoujo manga scene...


**Title: Just Like a Shoujo Manga**

 **(A personal headcanon request by Eannecchi)**

 **Summary: If Eanne could do back flips, she could have already done multiples of it because of joy. Her heart leaped in excitement as she confirmed to herself that she wasn't dreaming. It was actually happening in front of her. _She and Kuroko alone. Together at the roof top. Just like a shoujo manga scene..._**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello, Eannecchi! Here's your PHC request I hope you like it! Compared to Aqhuee-chan's, I wrote yours longer because Kuroko is a very complex character. Unlike Akashi, who is very straight-forward when it comes to almost everything, Kuroko, who lacks even the tiniest emotions, needed more time for development. This headcanon is more on dialog and less on action, but that isn't bad at all. It wasn't really lacking in descriptions. I tried my best writing every detail of the scenes so that I could capture the nerves. My primary goal was to tickle you pink. I hope I did that successfully though. Haha! One word can only describe this story-Cute. Anyways, I will end my note here before I start rambling random topics.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Monday morning arrived in a short span of time. A restless girl with mid-long brown curly hair crunched up her eyebrows as she heard the alarm on her phone. The ringing of the sounds that entered through her ears stung her senses. Annoyed she was as she lazily sat up on her bed and reached out for her noisy phone. Eanne still felt heavy. Her eyelids were drooping and her whole body felt like a bolder. If she hadn't spent her night reading manga, then she would not have to suffer the dire consequences of less sleep. Eanne had no choice though. She had to get up and get ready for school. The young lady turned to the mirror which reflected back a girl with messy curly hair.

 _"Good morning, nerd..."_ Eanne said to herself before getting a move on to the bathroom.

The white doors of the classroom slid open. A group of students inside swivelled their heads to the source of the sound and saw a figure panting so hard from running. Eanne knew it. If she attempted to be a slow-poke earlier, she would have been late for sure. Good thing she made it in time.

"Eanne-chan, you barely made it."

A voice suddenly said. It was so monotonous and formal that it seemed to dim happy sunny mornings. However, to Eanne it didn't seem that way. Her brown eyes searched the whole classroom for any sign of that person who just spoke, but she did not see him. Not even a single strand of light blue hair.

"E-Eanne-chan."

There it was again. Eanne wondered where it was coming from until a palm was placed over her shoulder from behind. She turned her head only to see Kuroko Tetsuya looking at her with those unfathomable gazes that always melted her. Eanne's cheeks suddenly burned into red blooming roses as she stared back at him and as she felt the warmth of his palms over her shoulder.

"Ku-Kuroko-san!" Eanne stuttered as she saw Kuroko stare back at him ever so silently. _'This guy has always been like that. So mysterious and silent. So inconspicuous and yet when he stares back at me, I just feel so magnified and embarrassed...'_

"I am sorry if I have frightened you, Eanne-chan." Kuroko said in his usual voice, but Eanne could feel the sincerity in his words.

"N-No! No, you haven't, Kuroko-san." She said as she forced out a bright beam at Kuroko. Her genuine smile contradicted his bland face. "I-I'm so lucky to have made it in time for our first class."

"Me too. Anyways, Eanne-chan let's proceed inside the classroom now. Class is about to start soon." He added.

 _"H-Hai!"_ said Eanne as she saw Kuroko walk past him. She picked up the scent of light sweat and sweet vanilla as he passed by her. Eanne could not help but blush even more. _'Kuroko-san's two favorite things...'_

 _'Basketball and vanilla shake...'_

As the first class of the day started, Eanne had her eyes on a boy sitting by the window. Her _sensei's_ voice was only blurred sentences that slid through her left ear and slid out of her right ear. She was unable to pick up information and focus on the lecture. Her full attention was on Kuroko and she knew very well why...

There was something about how the sunlight touched his fair skin and on his uniform. Instead of looking so radiant from afar, Kuroko seemed so dark. He had this huge shadow that was casted across the classroom, like he has fighting back the sunlight shining upon him. Then the darkness would consume him out of her sight like a ghostly hallucination or vision. Eanne knew he was something special. He was a mystery.

 _A phantom._

Kuroko was just like those main guy characters in some of her favorite shoujo mangas. She sure wished Kuroko would like her back, just as all those guys from different shoujo mangas out there had done to their love interests. But sadly, life wasn't a shoujo manga, and Eanne knew she was only just another nerd who was going to be friendzoned so badly by this phantom. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. Just as she was about to look away, that silent boy by the window darted his ocean blue eyes upon her. Eanne's heart pounded against her chest. She always felt so nervous whenever their gazes would meet. Sparks were clashing and colors started dancing all around her, and the only solution to avoid that feeling was to look away.

So she did.

"Gaaaaah! That class took so long to end!" The curly haired girl whined as she sat by herself on the roof top of Seirin High School's building. Alone she was as she took out her bento. Good thing lunch break finally arrived. The lecture lasted for a million years, but whenever she'd be reminded of Kuroko's stare, she could not help but giggle in delight. Maybe a million years with Kuroko wasn't bad after all. "Atleast Kuroko-san was there..." She said to herself.

"Why, Eanne-chan? What about me?"

Eanne stop dead on her spot before turning to her side to see Kuroko sitting right beside her, looking at her.

"KYAAAAAAAHH!" Eanne screamed out the shrillest voice that she ever had out of her throat which caused several birds flying away because of such disturbance of nature.

"K-KUROKO-SAN?!"

"Eanne-chan, please calm down." said Kuroko calmly as he watched Eanne scoot away from him

"K-Kuroko-san! H-How long have you been there beside me?! Since when did you get here?!" Eanne stammered for words as she pointed a finger at the light blue haired boy.

"I was already here even before you arrived, Eanne-chan. I was honestly surprised when I saw you sit beside me."

Eanne's face steamed red hot as she tried to defend herself. Her mind frantically searched for a reasonable explanation for what just had occurred.

"I-I never noticed you were there beside me, Kuroko-san! It-It's not like I wanted to sit beside you or anything!"

"It's alright, Eanne-chan. I'm sorry again for frightening you. Lately I've noticed how uneasy you are whenever I talk to you. I am sorry if my presence bothers you." said Kuroko as he looked back at his bento.

"It's not you, Kuroko-san. I'm-I'm always like this anyway... so don't say sorry to me." answered Eanne as he gazed at Kuroko with so much affection up-close. She then started thinking about romantic lunch-at-the-roof-top scenes from the shoujo manga that she had read last night. She snapped back to reality when Kuroko spoke to her once more.

"I'm glad that I'm not the cause of your uneasiness, Eanne-chan... Oh and please do start eating your bento now. It'd be nice to have company while eating lunch." said Kuroko as he took a bite from one of the octopus-shaped sausages from his bento.

 _"H-Hai... Itadakimasu..."_ That was all Eanne had to say before she commenced eating her bento. No words could ever describe how that moment was special for her. She could not believe that she was actually beside Kuroko, eating lunch with him.

When the two were finally done eating, Kuroko took the book that was resting on his side and opened its pages. Eanne's mouth sagged just as when she saw the cover of the book. That was the same manga that she was busy reading last night.

"Kuroko-san! You read manga too?!"

" _Hai._ I always read manga and novels. Why did you ask, Eanne-chan?" Kuroko turned to Eanne whose face was still quite red.

"That manga! I just read that manga last night! It was so beautiful!"

"I see..." Kuroko then looked back at the manga. "It has a very beautiful title too." He closed the book so that he could read the title once more. Eanne looked away and felt her heart racing once more.

"I... I really love the title of the manga as well..."

There, written in the cover of the book, was the title. Kuroko eyed it for so long. Right from the kanji to the katakana characters:

"屋上 キス"

 _"Okujō Kisu..."_ Eanne mumbled shyly.

 _"Hai... Sou desu..."_ Kuroko replied.

 _"Roof Top Kisses"_

It just seemed to have made their encounter very awkward. The story itself was all about a girl and a boy who were constantly meeting secretly with each other at the roof top of their school building. Eanne had no idea how long she could hold herself in that spot. She wanted to run away in embarassment but then, she could not move at all. Kuroko was too magnifying for her to decline.

"Eanne-chan, do you like reading manga?" asked Kuroko monotonously to break the awkwardness building between them.

"I don't just like reading manga, I love it, and not only manga, but anime as well!" said Eanne before letting out a shy laugh. "Maybe that's why I look like a total nerd to everyone..."

"Well not exactly." retorted Kuroko.

"Eh?" Eanne raised an eyebrow that signified her bemusement.

"I find your love for anime and manga cute. Also, I personally do not see you as a nerd at all, Eanne-chan. You may look at yourself that way, but not at my perspective."

The wind blew past them. The warmth in Eanne's cheeks was cooled by the breeze. However, that was not enough for the redness to fade. _'Eeeeeehhh?! He thinks I'm kawaii?!'_

"What... What do you mean by that, K-Kuroko-san?"

"It simply means that I find you very interesting, Eanne-chan..." Kuroko then gazed at Eanne yet again. But there was something different about his gaze. It wasn't that usual dead-pan stare. Kuroko's ocean blue eyes were actually sparkling with emotions. Eanne stared back at him with the same look on her eyes.

"Can you please do me a favor, Eanne-chan?"

"O-Of course, Kuroko-san... What is it?"

"From now on, please call me by my first name."

"Eeeeeeehh?! Why?! Kuroko-san, I think that's too much! I can't possibly do it!" Eanne shook her head as she buried her red face in her palms because of embarassment.

"I have already been calling you by your first name, Eanne-chan. I hope you can do the same thing for me. I dislike the boundary between us whenever you call me 'Kuroko-san'. I feel like I'm only an aquaintance to you." said Kuroko as calm as possible. He observed her beauty for as long as he could.

"Alright. Fine. I will try..." Eanne said in defeat. Her lips parted but no words came out immediately.

"T-Tetsu..." Eanne looked away as she continued. "Tetsuya-kun..."

Kuroko's face went slightly rosy as he looked away. Eanne looked back at him and could not believe what her eyes were witnessing. Kuroko was slightly blushing and maybe, perhaps that tiny curve on his lips would mean that he somehow smiled at what she just said.

"I-I still don't know if I could do it again... But if that makes you happy, then I'll try my best!" Eanne said with determination etched upon her face. Kuroko gazed back at her and smiled.

" _Arigatou,_ Eanne-chan."

If Eanne could do back flips, she could have already done multiples of it because of joy. Her heart leaped in excitement as she confirmed to herself that she wasn't dreaming. It was actually happening in front of her.

 _She and Kuroko alone._

 _Together at the roof top._

 _Just like a shoujo manga scene..._

"It's nothing, Kuro-I mean-Tetsuya-kun... I mean, really..." Eanne tucked some of her curly brown hair behind her ear. "To be honest, I should be the one thanking you for spending your time with me."

"I'd be more than willing to spend my free time with you whenever I can, Eanne-chan." Kuroko said as he held on to his copy of '屋上 キス' in his hands. "I also wanted to ask you one more thing, Eanne-chan."

 _"Nani?"_ Eanne asked as she held on to her breath.

"Will it be okay with you if we can always meet each other here on the roof top from now on?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh?!" Eanne was taken aback by Kuroko's request. She felt like she could faint any minute.

"It's alright if you don't wan-"

"No! Don't say another word, Tetsuya-kun! Of course I want to!" said Eanne as she leaned forward to Kuroko's face. "You simply don't know how that idea makes me happy!"

Kuroko blushed at the closeness of Eanne's face to his. The phantom smiled yet again at the curly haired girl. His hand found its way to one of Eanne's.

"Eanne-chan..."

"Yes, Tetsuya-kun?"

"I really do find you cute."

"T-Tetsuya-kun, please stop saying such embarras-"

Then out of the blue, without prior knowledge to Eanne, Kuroko's lips had landed upon the surface of her forehead. The layer of the girl's precious skin that Kuroko had blessed with his kiss sent shivers down her spine. Eanne stayed frozen for a long time. There was only silence and the wind. Kuroko soon pulled away and looked at Eanne earnestly.

"I have always been observing you from afar, Eanne-chan. I know this is very sudden, and that I might seem like I am forcing you, but the truth is that I really do have a deep regard for you." said Kuroko as he held one of her hands tight.

"Eanne-chan _daisuki._ "

And that was all Eanne could take before she herself finally gave in. The lady then embraced the phantom boy she had always known. She had no idea when to pull away.

 _"Watashimo suki dayo_ , Tetsuya-kun!"

Kuroko smiled yet again and returned Eanne's loving embrace. Eanne never realized that a moment so beautiful, so fictional, could actually happen in real life. It was like a dream that reincarnated in reality. The emotions were real, the warmth was real, Kuroko was real and so was his love for her. That scene was just as she thought and dreamt it would be...

 _Just like a shoujo manga._


End file.
